A full pad disk brake with a rotating housing is presently disclosed in Ger. Pat. 2526403 in which the pads are extracted from the outside for changing thereof. This known disk brake has the disadvantage, however, of having relatively many movable parts which must first be removed or displaced to allow for adjustment and loosening of the pads, and of having only part of the surface of the backing plates fitted with pads because the pad segments are movable by providing respect to each other only with a certain angular clearance therebetween.